Detrás de una canción
by Kanelogui
Summary: Serie de song-fics. Jendall-Worldwide-BTR, Lugan-Alejate de mi-Camila, Jatie-Covergirl-BTR
1. Lomille-About You Now

_**Titulo: **__Prometo no volver a dudar de ti..._

_**Autor: **__Kanelogui_

_**Canción: **__About You Now- Miranda Cosgrove_

_**Pareja: **__Lomille_

_**Summary: **__Me he dado cuenta que todo era un error, ahora sé como sentirme con respecto a ti... Pov-Logan_

* * *

Creo que me equivoqué al juzgarte... tu no harías algo así. No debí de haberte dicho esas cosas...

—_No puedo creer que seas mala novia, yo creí que eras diferente a las demás, creí que no te rebajarías a esos niveles..._— Intentaste decir algo, pero yo no te escuche— _eres una tonta si crees que seguiré contigo después de eso, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar nunca..._

Inconsciente de las palabras que te dije, me fui de ahí, sin saber como te sentirías tú al respecto, ahora quiero pensar que todo lo que te dije fue una mentira; yo no creo que seas tonta, y no dejaré de amarte porque tu eres única, culpo a mis ojos por ver lo que vieron...

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide_

_Should've been strong, yeah, I lied_

_Nobody gets me like you_

Los vi agarrados de la mano, qué era lo que se supusiera que pensará? sabes que soy celoso, y sabes que no lo niego, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que me engañabas...

_El centro comercial estaba tan concurrido como en otras ocasiones, Logan paseaba sin saber a donde dirigirse... Sube y baja escaleras, entra y sale de las tiendas, comienza a caminar en círculo en un local. Paseaba la mirada por las tiendas, y las parejas que se dirigían a ver el cine. Su mirada se encontró con algo que le rompió el corazón... Camille, tomada de la mano con James, ambos lo suficientemente cerca como para besarse, pero él se separa inesperadamente algo nervioso. Deciden ir a un lugar menos concurrido y se pierden de vista._

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_

_How could I know what you meant?_

_There was nothing to compare to_

Sé que a veces tenemos discusiones, oposiciones, nuestras diferencias, que se interponen entre nosotros, como queriendo mandarnos a terminar nuestra relación, pero hemos sabido enfrentar nuestras diferencias y seguir adelante con nuestra relación, fortalecerla. Sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, y eso no cambiará nunca, por más mala que sea mi suerte y la tuya combinadas, sabremos resolver nuestros conflictos...

_There's a mountain between us_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of_

_That I know how I feel about you_

Quisiera regresar el ayer, pensar que nada de eso sucedió, se lo que siento por ti y eso no cambiará nunca. Me porte como un estúpido, estaba dolido, enojado, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, deje que mi mal humor se elevara, y no me dejara ver la verdad en tus ojos, recordar las cosas maravillosas que has hecho por mi, recordar la dulce voz llena de amor con la que siempre me hablas, el enojo me hizo olvidar lo que siento por ti...

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

—_Sólo necesito una segunda oportunidad_— recuerdo cómo te suplicaba— _se que no debí enfadarme, no debí haberme guiado por lo que vi, quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que te dije..._— por mi mente comenzaban a pasar varios recuerdos... el momento en que te vi, yo quedé paralizado, había algo en ti, no podía explicarlo... me enamoré de ti... recuerdo cuando paseábamos por el parque, nos detuvimos sin pensar, una cálida brisa acarició tus mejillas, me sonreíste, con esa sonrisa tuya que me eleva en el aire y me hace soñar despierto... ahí fue nuestro primer beso...

No sabes lo mucho que he sufrido ahora sin ti, despierto olvidando el dia que es, no quiero ver a nadie mas que a ti, vivo sin vivir, tu eres el aire que respiro, el agua que necesito, con un sólo segundo que tenga para verte de nuevo, será una esperanza que me permitirá seguir viviendo.

_All that it takes, one more chance_

_Don't let our last kiss be our last_

_I'm outta my mind just to show you_

Se que aún puedo hacer algo para enmendar lo que hice, se que aún sientes algo por mi, y no me importa donde te vea, cuando te vea, con quien te vea, si puedo hablarte, no dudaré en hacerlo y decirte que es lo que siento por ti...

_I know everything changes_

_I don't care where it takes us_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you_

Quisiera regresar el ayer, pensar que nada de eso sucedió, se lo que siento por ti y eso no cambiará nunca. Me porte como un estúpido, estaba dolido, enojado, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, deje que mi mal humor se elevara, y no me dejara ver la verdad en tus ojos, recordar las cosas maravillosas que has hecho por mi, recordar la dulce voz llena de amor con la que siempre me hablas, el enojo me hizo olvidar lo que siento por ti...

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

Los días pasan, he perdido la cuenta, no puedo pensar en otra cosa mas que en ti.

_Not a day pass me by_

_Not a day pass me by_

_When I don't think about you_

_And there's no moving on_

_'Cos I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you_

Hace algunos días, Logan le había mandado la carta a Camille diciéndole lo mucho que lo sentía, no había recibido respuesta y pensó que ella ya no querría volver a hablar con él jamás.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de salir de su encierro. No prestó mucha atención a lo que se ponía para vestirse, su mente aún divagaba en aquella persona que tantos suspiros le había sacado...

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al parque. Mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, apenas y lograba esquivar a la gente que iba pasando. Se detuvo en seco. Sintió una mirada recorrer su cuerpo. Ya sabía que no se había vestido bien, y que? Como si ellos no hubieran tenido alguna vez un día muy apurado, pero ese no era su caso...

_"Logan... Logan... LOGAN!" _Alguien lo llamaba. Se giró lentamente tratando de borrar todo rastro de tristeza en su rostro, esa voz le había parecido la de Camille, pero sabía que ella ya no volvería a llamarlo...

Fue levantando la vista poco a poco, y se encontró a una sonriente Camille, tan hermosa, o más, de lo que la recordaba. No sabía si sentirse asustado, impresionado, feliz, triste...

La castaña se fue acercando a él, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa. El la examinaba de pies a cabeza, era algún truco? alguien quería jugarle una cruel broma? era verdad que su Camille había regresado?

—Recibí tu carta...— Camille intentaba buscar las palabras más adecuadas para expresar su afecto— y... bueno...— pero a veces, _una acción vale más que mil palabras_.

A Logan le tomó por sorpresa de repente verla tan cerca de él, sus labios cada vez más cerca, volvía a sentir su respiración, y de nuevo, ese dulce roce de sus labios lo volvió a llenar de dicha. Apenas asimilaba el hecho de que estuvieron besándose cuando ella se separó para decir algo más, pero él le puso un dedo en sus labios, haciéndola callar.

—Segura que quieres tener a un novio celoso?...— le preguntó al oído mientras la abrazaba.

—Aunque sea celoso, es el mejor novio del mundo...— Volvieron a fundir sus labios en un dulce beso.

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you know_

**_Te prometo no volver a dudar de ti..._**

_Yeah, I know how I feel about you now_

* * *

**Y este es el primer song-fic, espero que les guste ^^**

**Si quieren pueden sugerirme una canción, alguna pareja, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones ^^**


	2. Jendall-Worldwide

_**Título: **__La única en mi corazón_

_**Autor: **__Kanelogui_

_**Canción: **__Worldwide_

_**Pareja: **__Jendall _(Rushers love Jendall! :p)

_**Summary: **__Tendré que partir, pero quiero que sepas que tu eres la única chica que estará en mi corazón..._

* * *

—¿Me llamaste Gustavo?— Kendall apareció en el estudio. Pensó que sólo lo había llamado a él, pero se encontró con Logan, James y Carlos. Los tres lo saludaron alegremente. Les devolvió el saludo confundido.

—Los llamé a todos, porque tengo que hablar de un asunto importante con todos.— Kelly se encontraba a su espalda, bajó el pizarrón mostrando un mapamundi y varias ciudades señaladas con un círculo rojo con otro negro más pequeño dentro.

—¿Gira?— Preguntó Kendall sin dar crédito a sus ojos al ver un letrero que decía "Big Time Worldwide Tour". Mientras sus amigos exclamaban _¡__Sí! _el se quedaba boquiabierto ante tal sorpresa.

—Correcto, es la gira mundial de Big Time Rush— prosiguió haciendo que los otros tres callaran, pero sin quitar sus sonrisas.— Iremos por París, Londres, Tokio, ¡TODO EL MUNDO!— Los chicos se volvieron a soltar en gritos, los cuales callaron al instante en que Kendall cayó al suelo, desmayado.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde aquella noticia. Ya se encontraba en el reconfortante lobby del Palm Woods.

_Tranquilo Kendall, sólo esperaré hasta la noche que llegué Jo de su grabación, y entonces..._— Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar a alguien detrás de él.

—Hola Kendall— era la dulce voz de Jo. Kendall dio un respingo, Jo lo miró extrañada.

—Oh, Jo, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?— Kendall intentaría evadir el tema de su gira, aunque no tendría caso, ya que ella tendría que saberlo tarde o temprano.

—Bien...— ella seguía viéndolo extrañada, quería saber qué era lo que lo agobiaba.

—Que bueno...— Kendall hizo una pausa.— Te extrañe— No pudo evitar decirlo, no la había visto en dos días, y esa inesperada visita lo sorprendió mucho.

—Eres muy tierno, yo también te extrañe— le plantó un beso en los labios— pero dime, ¿qué te pasa?

—Jo, no podré ocultarte esto mucho tiempo...— suspiró profundo y continuó— me voy de gira... por todo el mundo— la sonrisa de Jo desapareció, y a lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a abrazarlo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?— preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Quizá un año...— No quería mentirle, harían varias paradas, y quizá se quedaran máximo tres días en cada ciudad.

—¿Cuándo?— Tenía que saberlo, debía estar preparada para ese día.

—Una semana— se separaron, Jo secó unas lágrimas traicioneras, y trató de componer una sonrisa.

—Habrá que disfrutarla— Kendall, que tenía los ojos húmedos, también sonrió.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

Los días parecían correr, y todos parecían hacer imposible que ellos dos lograran verse. Finalmente el tiempo de espera acabó, el día había llegado. Ella se prometió no llorar, pero, cómo no hacerlo si el amor de tu vida se irá de viaje por mucho tiempo? podría conocer a alguien más y dejarla a ella en el olvido. No se permitió seguir pensando en eso, debía ser fuerte. Ella conocía a su Kendall muy bien.

La despedida fue rápida, Gustavo llevaba a sus "perros" a la carrera. Apenas para darse un tierno beso de despedida tuvieron tiempo. No pudieron decirse nada más, pero sus miradas decían claramente: _te extrañaré..._

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

Su primer destino era en Ottawa, Canadá. Mientras iban en el avión, Kendall no dejaba de pensar en Jo, en el tiempo que estarían separados, sería tiempo suficiente para que ella se olvidara de él y consiguiera a alguien más. Dejó de pensar en eso, el conocía perfectamente a Jo, sabía que ella no lo abandonaría.

La distancia parecía años luz, pero sabía que regresaría, y se imaginaba a Jo con una corona en forma de corazón, hecha con rosas, imagino su voz diciendo: _te extrañe... te amo... _o cosas por el estilo. Sería positivo durante el tiempo que estuvieran separados, pero sobre todo, le sería fiel al amor de su vida...

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

Fueron continuando su gira, pero no importaba donde estuviera, siempre telefoneaba a Jo, y ella con gusto atendía a sus llamadas, sin importarle que fueran la una, las dos, o la tres de la mañana, cualquier hora era perfecta para hablar con su novio. Se ponían al tanto el uno del otro sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Podrían hablar durante horas, pero siempre, o el padre o manager de Jon la interrumpían y le exigían colgar el teléfono, o Gustavo o alguno de los amigos de Kendall igual decían lo mismo.

—¿_Llamarás mañana?_— preguntó Jo, conociendo la respuesta, sólo para estar segura.

—C_omo todas las noches_— Respondió Kendall. Le mandó un beso y acto seguido, ambos colgaron.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

Era difícil tener que colgar el teléfono, pero tenían que aceptar que tenían trabajo, tenían que estar concentrados, debían descansar bien.

—¿_Ya tienes que irte?_— Kendall estaba triste por conocer la respuesta, no quería colgarle, se sentía bien cuando hablaba con ella, se sentía completo, con vida...

—_Sabes que si_— Jo le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

—_Espero verte pronto_— Kendall ya estaba por terminar la llamada.

—_Igual yo, mucha suerte en el concierto de esta noche_— Le deseo Jo mandándole un beso.

—_Yo igual con tu audición de mañana_— Se estuvieron mandando besos hasta que Gustavo tomó el celular de Kendall y lo guardó en su saco.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

Había noches en que él no podía dormir, por lo cual le mandaba mensajes a su novia diciendo algo como:

_Sólo pienso en ti... nadie más que en ti, tu eres la única chica en mi corazón, alrededor del mundo, yo siempre pensaré en ti..._

Jo leía y releía los mensajes una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo...

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

Jo había llegado al estudio de grabación. Jett ya la esperaba con el vestuario de la escena, llevaba su celular y compuso una sonrisa maliciosa al ver a Jo entrar.

—A que no adivinas con que me encontré...— Jo no le hacía mucho caso, así que le respondió cortante.

—¿Qué?— La sonrisa de Jett se ensanchaba aún más, a tal grado que a Jo llegó a asustarle.

—Tu novio ha salido muy cariñosito con sus fans...— Jo rodó sus ojos ante tal estupidez, pero luego Jett le mostró una foto de Kendall y una extraña chica besándose a plena calle.

—Seguramente es una confusión...— No estaba segura de que fuera así...

—Como quieras...— Jett se puso en escena, pero ella, en vez de acompañarlo, salió del edificio y marcó desesperadamente a su novio.

—_Hola amor, _¿_cómo estás?_— Se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

—_Bien, aquí grabando..._— No quería soñar tan obvia, pero esa imagen le producía un terrible dolor en el corazón— _dime, _¿_qué has hecho estos últimos días?_

—_Ya sabes, ensayar, bailar, el otro día los chicos y yo salimos por la calle, creíamos que no llamaríamos tanto la atención, pero aquí en Italia las fans están realmente locas,_— soltó una risita nerviosa— _de hecho, una de ellas logró meterse en nuestra suite, hubieras visto el ataque de emoción que le dio al vernos..._

—_Y en su paseo... _¿_no ocurrió nada interesante?_— Kendall soltó un suspiro.

—_Sólo una loca fan llegó y... y... me beso_— Lo último lo dijo en un tono inaudible, pero Jo logró leerle los labios.

—¿_Culpas a la fan de besarte?_— Le sorprendió escuchar esa declaración, saber que una chica había besado a sun novio no le había sentado nada bien.

—_Porque eso fue lo que sucedió, nosotros caminábamos tranquilamente por la calle, y un montón de fans aparecieron y comenzaron a hacer cosas que nos dejaron traumatizados_— le recorrió un escalofrío— _Ya sabes que yo no sería capaz de besar a nadie más que no fueras tu_— Lo decía con una tierna sonrisa, pero a la mente de Jo le llegó el recuerdo de él y Lucy, en un elevador...

No comentó nada al respecto. El la había escogido a ella en lugar de aquella rockera, no debía por qué preocuparse.

—_De acuerdo_— sonrió.

—_No te preocupes, tu eres _l_a _única en mi corazón— Se despidieron con un beso para luego volver a colgar.

Jo volvía a sentirse segura de su novio, Jett no haría que eso cambiara...

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_'Cause you have my heart_

Los días eran duros para Kendall, tener que despertar temprano para alistar maletas y volver a viajar, de ciudad en ciudad. No recordaba que los conciertos fueran tan duros; pero tenía una razón para continuar, Jo estaría esperándolo en el Palm Woods. Daba lo mejor de él en cada concierto. Cuando miraba a cada una de las fans, no podía evitar imaginarse a Jo, y hacía que la multitud gritara aún más fuerte, provocando que él saliera de su pequeña ensoñación.

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

Y seguían telefoneándose, a Jo ya no le importaban los comentarios sobre Kendall que hacía Jett, en un intento para que ella terminara con él. Y Kendall, aunque no quería ser feo, ni portarse mal con sus fans, les dirigía una sonrisa forzada, y cuando veía a una fan acercarse más de lo suficiente, daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, o a veces, salía corriendo, sacando la excusa de que alguien le llamaba.

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

Su gira ya iba terminado, sólo algunas ciudades más en China, y por último Japón. Ambos, cada vez se sentían más felices de que pronto llegarían a estar juntos, pero ahora se hablaban menos que antes, a veces sólo llegaban a hablarse dos veces por semana, ya que Gustavo los hacía aprender pasos nuevos, y por culpa de Jett, tenían que volver a grabar varias escenas, porque se "equivocaba", o "no sabía sus diálogos".

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

Uno de los conciertos tuvo que posponerse por una gran tormenta que hubo ese día. Se suponía que eso no debía pasar, al día siguiente irían ya a Japón, pero tendrían que ir en cuatro días más. Jo lo entendió a la hora de explicárselo, aunque se veía triste por tener que esperar un par de días más, pero no le importaba, con tal de que Kendall estuviera bien y verlo de nuevo la hacía feliz.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

Y aunque Jo no se mostrara molesta, porque no era culpa de Kendall que la tormenta hubiera comenzado en pleno concierto, él siempre le mandaba mensajes todas las noches:

_Te amo, lamento mucho lo que sucedió, quisiera poder aparecer en donde tú estás para verte, cogerte en mis brazos, observar tu hermosa sonrisa, besarte... espero el día en que esto termine para estar contigo, sabes que tu eres la única chica en mi corazón, no importa en donde este._  
_Que tengas dulces sueños, un beso._

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

Finalmente habían terminado su último concierto. Subían al avión que los llevaría de vuelta a L.A.

Mientras veía el cielo de un azul claro, y unas esponjosas nubes, como deseándole una dulce bienvenida de vuelta a su hogar, se imaginaba a Jo, como otras tantas veces, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better_

_(Worldwide)_

_So always remember_

_(Worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl, you're mine_

Al llegar al aeropuerto y tomar la limosina que los llevaría de regreso a Palm Woods, los chicos estaban agotados, pero felices de llegar a casa. El trayecto se le hizo a Kendall una eternidad, tocaron puros semáforos rojos por el camino, además de que el tráfico no dejaba cambiar de carril, por lo que tuvieron que dar varios rodeos.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

Llegaron al Palm Woods, donde fueron recibidos con carteles, gritos y aplausos, y aunque Bitters les gritaba, y los amenazaba, ellos sólo lo amarraron con una cuerda y lo metieron en su oficina. Quizá uno nunca hubiera podido enfrentarse a él, pero todo el Palm Woods era invencible cuando trabajaban juntos.

Ahora era el turno de Logan de llegar y abrazar a Camille, lo habían decidido antes de que se marchara.

Kendall buscó entre toda la ola una señal de la rubia cabellera de su novia, pero no la encontró, y pensó en comprarle algo para sorprenderla. Se dirigió a la florería más cercana y le compro el ramo de rosas más hermoso que jamás hubiera existido.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

Esperó a Jo en el lobby, finalmente apareció cerca de las seis. Como estaba ocupada viendo su celular esperando a que Kendall le enviara un mensaje, no se fijó en aquel arreglo, y mucho menos en Kendall, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llamar al elevador...

—¿No saludas?— A Jo se le dibujó una sonrisa al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con los labios de su novio, a sólo unos centímetros de los suyos.

—Pensé que me llamarías, o me mandarías un mensaje— Intentó excusarse, y se le produjo un leve sonrojo.

—Quería darte una sorpresa...— Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era volver a sentir los besos de su novia.—¿Te acompaño a tu departamento?

—Seguro— Kendall regresó al lobby, dejando desconcertada a Jo, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa al ver el arreglo.— ¿Para mi?

—Para la chica que ha estado en mi mente todo éste tiempo.

Los dos entraron al elevador y subieron al piso de Jo.

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry_

**_La única en mi corazón..._**

_'Cause you have my heart_

* * *

**Este fic va dedicado para YunaNeko13 ojalá y te guste ^^**

**Ya saben, pueden pedir canción, pareja, tal vez podría agregar un personaje de otra serie, todo lo que su loca cabecita quiera ^^ yo estoy para cumplir el deseo de mis lectores (aunque algunos fics me salgan de la patada, pero agradezco que los lean aún así ^^)**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Lugan-Alejate De Mi

_**Título: **__Vive_

_**Autor del song-fic: **__Kanelogui_

_**Cancion: **__Alejate de mi- Camila_

_**Pareja: **__Lucy y Logan_

_**Summary: **__No merezco salir con alguien como tu, lo mejor será que vivas sin mi_

* * *

**Esto sera algo raro... no me imagino escribiendo un fic con esta pareja...aquí vamos...**  
**Meach, sólo me dijiste la pareja, espero que la canción y el song-fic te gusten ^^**

* * *

_No soy el novio perfecto... no me imagino seguir contigo por mucho tiempo mas, y lo que menos quisiera yo es herirte... Aunque quiero tenerte a mi lado... no podré soportar el dolor cuando haga algo que te dañe, no quiero verte sufrir... no nunca más..._

Logan y Lucy habían quedado de verse en el parque. El comenzaba a dar vueltas desesperadamente. Ella nunca lo había dejado plantado, esa no podría ser la excepción.

A lo lejos, logró distinguir una negra cabellera, con unos mechones rojos, los cuales le encantaban al chico. Vio sus destellantes ojos, inconfundibles, sentía que podía entrar en su mente, lograr entenderla como nadie mas lo había hecho antes. Ambos tenían un pasado similar, pero no cabía duda, de que ella sufrió mucho más.

—Entonces, de qué querías que habláramos?— Preguntó su novia.

_Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_

_Tu cielo se hace gris yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

_Aléjate de mi escapa vete ya no debo verte._

No podía hacerlo...

Simplemente no podía llegar y decirle: _oye, no quiero estar contigo nunca más, nunca me interesaste, nuestra relación debe terminar_. Eso solo haría que ella entrara en un estado de depresión en el que incluso, podría llegar al suicidio. Su pasado le había dejado un gran trauma.

_Era Navidad. La pequeña Lucy se había acostado temprano para recibir a Santa. Unos gritos, provenientes del piso de abajo, provocaron que se despertara. Que estaría ocurriendo abajo? La curiosidad la obligó a salir de la cama, y bajar silenciosamente las escaleras. Había dos sujetos vestidos completamente de negro, y ambos apuntaban con sus armas a sus padres._

_Estaba paralizada. Quiénes eran esos hombres? Por qué apuntaban a sus padres? No dijo nada, se quedó donde estaba, justo a la mitad de las escaleras. Su madre la vio de reojo, y una lágrima comenzó a recorrerle la mejilla._

_Todo pasó muy rápido. No se atrevió a moverse hasta que los bandidos se hubieron ido de la casa. Bajó el resto de las escaleras y llego junto a los cuerpos de sus padres, ya inertes._

_Entiende que aunque pidas que te vayas no quiero perderte._

_La luz ya, no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza._

_Un ángel, te cuida Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida._

—Yo... sólo... sólo quería verte...— No sabía que más decir, no conocía alguna forma de terminar su relación, pero el peso que llevaba encima lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo. Ojalá hubiera una forma de que él pudiera terminar con ella de una forma menos... triste, al menos para ella.

No podía hacerlo él, así que ella tendría que terminar con él. Esa era la respuesta, pero lo complicado aquí era: hacer que ella ya no sintiera lo mismo por él.

No había duda, Logan le había abierto su corazón a una tímida chica que presenció el asesinato de sus padres. Ella lo amaba por su sinceridad, su forma de actuar, su forma de pensar, creía que él era perfecto.

_Nadie es perfecto._

—Que lindo.— Lo besó, pero por alguna razón, sintió que él estaba algo distante. Tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones suyas...—Quieres ir a comer?

—Claro...— Dudo un momento antes de contestar. Se sentía basura.

_Y Aléjate de mi amor, yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón, no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo._

Hace algunos días, él había tenido un encuentro inesperado con Camille, su ex-novia **(N/A: me duele escribir esto D:)**. Se alegraba de verla, a qué se debía esa sensación?

—Vaya Logan, hace mucho tiempo no te veo.— Saludó alegremente.

—¿Qué habrá sido? ¿un año tal vez?

—Supongo... ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? te invito a un café.

—Seguro.

Se dirigieron a la casa de la castaña, no estaba muy lejos. Al llegar tomaron café con unas galletitas de coco. Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho en el transcurso del año.

—Y entonces, ¿sigues soltero?— No pudo evitar contener la pregunta, lo extrañaba de verdad.

—Soltero desde que te fuiste...— ¿_por qué dije eso?_

—Ya veo...— Camille se acercó más a él. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo.

—Camille... si no te importa, ya me tengo que ir...— Quizo levantarse, pero justo en ese momento, sus labios se encontraron con los de Camille.

No sabía que día era, la hora, el lugar, ni quien era, sólo sabía que ahora estaba sobre Camille, besándola, tocándola, explorándola. ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! ¡El era el novio de Lucy! **(N/A: no tienen ni idea de como me duele escribir esto D: TT^TT)**

_Si aun no me lo crees amor,_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo,_

_veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_y hacer sufrir (ohh, ohhh) a quien más quiero, a quien más quiero._

Llegaron al centro comercial. No estaba tan abarrotado de gente, como lo había estado la primera vez que se vieron. Llegaron a un restaurante, comieron tranquilamente, incluso compraron unos regalos al final del día.

Había oscurecido y ambos habían pasado el mejor día de sus vidas. Entraron en la casa de Logan, Lucy dormiría ahí esa noche. Ella se sentía más segura en esa casa que en la suya, aunque ahora tuviera un ambiente algo helado.

El clima era cálido, pero había algo en Logan que no le agradaba, como si le estuviera ocultando algo...

Se prepararon para acostarse, compartirían la cama. Apagaron las luces, pero ninguno de ellos concilió el sueño.

—Debemos terminar...— Sabía que ella estaba despierta, estaba pensando decirle eso desde la mañana, debia decírselo ahora, aquella carga no lo dejaba en paz.

Lucy prendió la lámpara que estaba de su lado. Se incorporó y observó a Logan. Por un momento, al verlo de espaldas, pensó que sólo estaba soñando, y que de seguro hablaba con Camille en sueños. Pero él, al igual que ella, se incorporó y se volvió a verla. No entendía lo que pasaba.

_Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme y ser el mismo y no decirte eso,_

—¿Qué dices?— No le entendía, sintió como si el mundo se le cayera encima. Había comenzado a respirar agitadamente. Logan la tomó por los brazos, justo a tiempo de que ella cayera de la cama.

_Aléjate de mi escapa vete ya no debo verte,_

—Lucy... Lucy...— Ella se encontraba, de nuevo, acostada en la cama de Logan. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Sintió una mano sobre su cintura, y alguien le soplaba en el oído, llamándola.

—Logan?— Logró articular. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de su amado.

—Todo está bien pequeña...— _No lo está..._

—Tuve... tuve una horrible pesadilla...— Se recargó contra su pecho, estaba aterrada, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos.— Soñé... que me dejabas... que querías terminar conmigo...

—Eso es absurdo.— Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Secó una de las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por el rostro de su novia, y puso su cara frente a la de él.— Sabes que yo te amo...— _Y por eso, prefiero que pienses que eso fue un sueño, y quisiera que supieras la razón por la cual debo terminar contigo..._

_No te merezco, soy una escoria, quisiera que encontraras a alguien que te sea fiel, alguien que no te engañe, alguien que sepa respetarte..._

_Entiende que aunque pidas que te vayas no quiero perderte_

_La luz ya, no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza._

_Un ángel te cuida Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida._

Lucy había salido a hacer las compras. Se encontraba decidiendo que tipo de sopa llegar, cuando se encontró con una vieja amiga...

—Lucy? Eres tú?— Camille se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Camille, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí...— Se separaron.

—Logan me contó que estabas en la ciudad...

—Oh, así que viste a Logan...

—Si, fuimos a mi casa, tomamos un café... y... bueno... creo que aun no me olvida...—¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿a qué se refería?

—¿A te refieres?—Pero al parecer, Camille la ignoro.

—¿Crees que sería correcto... que regresara con Logan?—¿Acaso ella no sabía que él era su novio?

—No creo que él quiera regresar contigo...—Intento soñar dulce.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque el... es mi novio— Camille abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Su novio? ¿Se había acostado con el novio de Lucy?

—¿Co-como dices?

—Así como lo oyes, ¿acaso el no te dijo?

—El dijo que estaba soltero, y nosotros... bueno... nos besamos...— Lucy se quedó sorprendida ¿por qué Logan la había besado? ¿era acaso que aun sentía algo por ella?

—Pero...—Su respiración volvió a acelerarse. Camille la tomó por los hombros.

—Lucy tranquila, tranquila Lucy, solucionaremos esto, no entres en pánico.—Había vuelto a desmayarse...

_Y Aléjate de mi amor, yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón,_

_no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo._

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Donde estoy?- _Era una habitación blanca. No había absolutamente nada. Su vestimenta era blanca... ¿que era eso?

Comenzó a escuchar pasos. Volteo en todas direcciones. Finalmente dio con una figura que parecía salir de la niebla. No tardó en reconocerlo: era su padre.

_—¡Papá!— _Corrió, no muy segura de lo que hacía. Llego y le dio un fuerte abrazo. _—Papa, ¿donde estamos? ¿donde está mi mama?_

_—Lucy, tu madre está en el cielo, solo permitieron a uno de nosotros a hablar contigo._

_—¿Y dónde estamos?_

_—Ven.— _Comenzaron a caminar a través de la niebla. Poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse, y apareció una imagen. Ella estaba recostada en un sofá. Camille estaba a su lado, poniendo un trapo húmedo sobre su frente.

_—Esa... ¿esa soy yo?_

_—Al parecer te enteraste del secreto de Logan y te desmayaste._

_—Logan...—_Susurro ella.

—_De lo que quiero hablarte, es sobre esa noche—_ su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos._— esa noche, en la que presenciaste nuestra muerte, quiero que la olvides..._

_—¿Uh?— _Hace mucho que ya no pensaba en eso, desde que empezó a salir con Logan. Quería definitivamente olvidarlo.

_—Debes seguir adelante con tu vida, debes saber que tu madre y yo somos muy felices donde estamos, y que estaremos en aquellos momentos que más te hagan feliz, aunque tú no nos veas.— _Hubo una pausa. Retomo la palabra._— Y ese chico, Logan, no sabe lo que hace, solo es un joven enamorado, y como todo joven, comete errores..._

Siguieron caminando, y se encontraron con otra imagen. Logan salía de su cas apresuradamente, se olvidó completamente del auto, solo salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Camille.

—_Sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que debía decirle la verdad cuanto antes, pero... no podía traicionarla... no podía verla sufrir de nuevo... de seguro se enteró de que Camille y yo nos acostamos... sé que no volverá hablarme, pero quiero tener el consuelo de que ella estará bien..._

Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas en los rostros de ambos chicos. No lo soportaba, Logan también sufría por su culpa.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor,_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo,_

_veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien más quiero, a quien más quiero._

_Ohhh, ohhhh_

Pero por más que el sufriera, el no permitiría que ella sufriera, no le gustaba verla así.

_—Perdona, ama, ríe, llora, vive...— _Su padre comenzó a desvanecerse. Ella puso una mano en el lugar donde estaba su corazón. De pronto todo se volvió negro.

Sentía una mano sobre su hombro, y un peso sobre su estómago. Escuchó una voz masculina que sollozaba y decía su nombre.

—Lucy... no merezco tu perdón... quisiera que estuvieras lejos de mí, para no hacerte sufrir más.— Con la fuerza de a que fue capaz, puso una mano sobre su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarlo. El dejó de sollozar, y se volvió para verla. Parecía estar bien.

—Esta bien, Logan.—Se incorporó lentamente.— Se lo que hiciste...

—Lucy yo... lo siento... no merezco tu perdón. Por eso... quiero terminar contigo... no quiero hacerte sufrir más...— Hubo una larga pausa. Logan la miraba atentamente, pero ella miraba fijamente sus manos.

Logan estaba por pararse, pero lo detuvo el abrazo de Lucy. No se lo merecía. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos.

—Se lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, te perdono, no soportaría tenerte lejos de mí, tu eres quien mejor me comprende, quien me apoya en todo, siempre estás ahí cuando lo necesito.

—Pero te falle... no puedo ser tu novio después de lo que te hice...

—No quiero que te vayas— le susurro al oído.

_Aléjate de mi amor, yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón, no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo._

_Si aun no me lo crees amor,_

—Yo te quiero conmigo, aquí a mi lado...

—Tu te mereces a alguien mejor...

—No hay nadie mejor que tu... yo... yo te amo...

—Yo también te amo...— A continuación se besaron. Camille observaba enternecida la escena desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo... ¿de acuerdo?

—Te lo prometo...

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo,_

_veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_y hacer sufrir(ohh, ohhh) a quien más quiero, a quien más quiero_

_Quizá nuestro matrimonio no sea perfecto, pero ninguno de los dos lo es, y eso hace que lo nuestro sea perfecto. No importa lo que sucedió en el pasado, no importa lo que sucedió con él y Camille, lo que me importa ahora es nuestro presente, y me pregunto qué nos espera el futuro..._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el song-fic. En estos momentos estoy escribiendo uno de suspenso, en lo que termino pueden enviarme canciones, personajes, parejas... lo que sea :)**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Jatie-Covergirl

_**Título: **__Pequeña Katie..._

_**Canción: **__Cover Girl- Big Time Rush_

_**Autor del Song-fic: **__Kanelogui_

_**Pareja: **__Jatie_

_**Summary: **__Para mi eres perfecta, eres mi chica modelo..._

**No se me habría ocurrido escribir un song-fic con esta pareja con esta canción, me encanta -w- bueno, a ver como queda. Gracias a ****LucyRedRusher**** por la idea, espero que te guste ^^**

* * *

Katie se encontraba en su habitación, buscando y rebuscando algo lindo que ponerse. Tenía una cita con aquel chico que le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo veía. Temía que lo que fuera a ponerse no fuera de su agrado. Quería llamar su atención por sobre todas aquellas chicas que igual suspiraban por él. Era una chica de quince años, era normal que se fijara en el sexo opuesto.

Después de sacar toda la ropa del closet y dejarla tirada por toda la habitación, se dio por vencida. Buscó su celular para llamar a Axel y cancelar su cita. Después de todo lo que lucho para conseguir una cita con el, se rinde sólo porque piensa que no tiene ninguna oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Ya tenía listo el mensaje, pero justo antes de que lo enviara, apareció James, quien la había estado observando en secreto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Le pregunta tratando de leer el mensaje que había escrito.

—Creo que...— Desde que Kendall había sufrido un accidente, del cual no logró sobrevivir, James se había convertido en su hermano mayor, podía contar con él para lo que fuera.— Cancelaré mi cita con Axel.

—¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso.— Katie había bajado la guardia y James había logrado quitarle el celular de las manos.

—Admítelo, no soy lo suficientemente bonita como para conquistarlo, jamás se fijaría en mi...

—No digas eso.— Borró el mensaje y le regresó su teléfono.— Tu eres hermosa, tanto física como emcionalmente, no pienses que esas chicas plásticas pueden conseguir todo lo que quieren.— Le había prometido cuidar a Katie por él, no le faltaría a su promesa.

Katie se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger la ropa que había lanzado.

—¡Pero no tengo nada que ponerme!— Exclamó, a lo que James rodó los ojos.

—No importa lo que uses, no olvides ser tu misma, si él no te acepta será un tonto por desperdiciar algo tan valioso.— Katie sonrió. James la dejó sola para que se cambiara.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see, when you're looking at the mirrow_

Terminó por ponerse una blusa verde simple y unos pantalones de mezclilla. James la acompañó hasta la plaza de comidas, donde había quedado de verse con Axel.

Cuando lo vio, sintió que el alma le caí hasta los pies, había estado pensando que quizás él no se presentaría, pero allí estaba. Notó que varias chicas lo observaban, pero no le importó, él venía a verla a ella.

James la dejó. Caminó un par de pasos, y observó a la pequeña. No la había visto tan feliz desde que... prefería no pensar en eso.

No pensaba irse, quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, así que lamó a Logan y a Carlos para no quedarse sólo, él también merecía algo de diversión.

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_that to me you get more beautiful everyday?_

Saliendo del cine, fueron a una librería, a ambos les gustaba mucho leer. Katie observaba algunas revistas, y se encontró con la imagen de una famosa actriz, muy famosa, y considerada por muchos, la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

James, Logan y Carlos daban un paseo por la librería. Logan se detuvo ante un libro de ciencia, y comenzó a hojearlo, Carlos se encontró con una revista de cascos, habían sacado uno nuevo, más grande y con estampas de llamas, pero no podía deshacerse de su viejo casco, había crecido con él. James comenzó a ver revistas de moda, pero por ir tan distraído, tropezó con Katie, quien inmediatamente separó su vista de la revista. James no lo dejó pasar por alto.

—La verdad, yo pienso que eres más hermosa que esa actriz.— Katie se sonrojó.— ¿Dónde está Axel?— Katie señaló a unas revistas de videojuegos que se encontraban hasta el fondo del pasillo.— No te deprimas por cosas tan insignificantes.— Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de regresar con sus amigos.

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_thinking that you'll never measure up_

_you're wrong..._

Katie observaba a varias chicas, bien maquilladas, con ropas bonitas, con un cuerpo bonito. Cada vez que las veía pasar frente a su casa, se sentía mal. No creía que ella llegara a tener un cuerpo así.

James se había cansado de siempre verla tan deprimida por esas cosas, así que cerró la persiana.

—¿Qué te sucede?— Le preguntó enojada.

—No hay mujer más hermosa que esta— Y le puso su espejo frente a ella.

—Pero...— Intentó replicar... pero él no la dejó.

—Katie, tu eres hermosa, debes saberlo, debes quererte a ti misma tal como eres, eres una chica genial, divertida, encantadora, no hay razón para compararte con aquellas chicas que ni te llegan a los talones.— Katie bajó la mirada. James le tomo la barbilla— Eres asombrosa...

_cause you're my cover covergirl_

_i think you're a superstar yeah you are_

_why don't you know?_

_yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_it's what underneath your skin_

_the beauty that shines within_

_you're the only one that rocks my world_

_my cover girl_

_Eres perfecta..._

_oh my cover girl_

Hacía un día de lluvia. Katie y Axel corrían en un parque, James los observaba desde lejos. En la punta de la colina, se dejaron caer y rodaron hasta llegar abajo. Quedaron boca abajo, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos. Estaban empapados, pero no les importaba. Axel fue el primero en levantarse, y ayudó a Katie. Quedaron tomados de la mano, y siguieron corriendo.

A sus diecisiete años ya se habían declarado novios, y ese era un dia perfecto para estar juntos. Bajaron la velocidad cuando la lluvia estaba por terminar. Se sentaron bajo un árbol y observaron como las nubes se despejaban, dejando ver un hermoso arcoiris. Apareció una chica, Katie la reconoció de inmediato: era la ex-novia de Axel.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Por qué lo buscaba? Se dirigió hacia Axel y le pidió unos minutos a solas con él. Katie sólo asintió, y ambos caminaron algunos pasos, lejos de ella.

James había aparecido muy repentinamente cerca de ella, provocando que se sobresaltara.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó notando la inquietud de la menor.

—Sólo es Sandra... la ex-novia de...— No la dejó terminar la oración.

—¿Y tu crees que él la recuerda?— Katie dudo un momento.— El está aquí, ahora contigo, su pasado no debe afectarte...

—Pero... ella es más... bonita...— James sonrió. Ya hacía mucho que no la escuchaba decir eso.

—El no debe de extrañarla, sino no habría salido contigo, no serías su novia, tal vez nunca te habría hablado... Tu eres mejor persona que ella, y por eso es que él prefiere estar contigo.— Echó un vistazo rápido, Axel se acercaba. Lo último que alcanzó a hacer fue a darle un beso en la frente y susurrarle _"no te preocupes"_.

—Katie... tengo que hablar contigo...— Se veía muy serio. Dirigió una mirada hacía Sandra, quien aun estaba ahí, observando atentamente la escena.

—¿Qué pasa?— Sabía que terminaría con ella, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? si Sandra y él aún sentían algo el uno por el otro...

—Verás... Sandra... ella quiere que termine contigo y vuelva con ella...— Lo sabía, la iba a dejar. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas.— Ella aún siente algo por mi... y cree que aún siento algo por ella...— Preferiría que le dijera de una vez que ya no quería estar con ella, en vez de aventarse un rollo.—Y yo quiero que sepas, y quiero que ella sea testigo de que... yo... yo te amo, y nunca te dejaría...— Abrió los ojos repentinamente, de reojo vio que Sandra le gritaba cosas a Axel, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchaba, pues se habían perdido en un profundo beso.

James contuvo las ganas de ir a golpearlo, no iba a negar que le molestaba que su pequeña Katie se estuviera besando con otro sujeto, pero debía aceptarlo, aquellos dos estaban enamorados.

_oh you walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_

_somehow you always see the darkside_

_and everythings okay _

_and you wear baggy clothes that camoflauge your shape_

_whoa oh_

_but you know that i love you_

_just the way you're made_

Katie y Axel habían tenido una semana difícil. La madre de Katie tuvo un accidente de auto, pero afortunadamente había sobrevivido, y en unos cuantos días volvería a casa, mientras tanto, James cuidaría a la pequeña Katie, quien ya no era tan pequeña, tenía diesciseis años, pero no se iba a negar que James la cuidara, ya estaba acostumbrada, y si no estaba cerca de ella se sentía extraña.

Mientras tanto, el padre de Axel tendría que hacer un viaje de negocios, pero como nadie iba a poder cuidarlo, tuvo que llevarlo con él, por lo que no vería a Katie en algunas semanas.

Un día antes de que la señora Knight saliera del hospital, después de haber llevado a Katie a visitarla, decidió llevarla a la plaza, jugarían videojuegos y tal vez buscarían aquel libro que Katie tanto quería.

Katie disfrutó tanto de la compañía de su "niñero" que se olvidó completamente de su novio.

Fueron a la librería. James fue directamente a las revistas juveniles, según él, para entender mejor a las chicas (Katie, aunque nunca se interesaba por ellas). Katie lo vio y rodó los ojos. Si quere, observó una revista, y en la portada venía Taylor Swift.

De repente, su ánimo llegó hasta el suelo. James, al notar su cara larga, se dirigió a ella e hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos, desviando su vista de la revista.

—Creí que ya no te preocupaba lo que él pudiera pensar de ti...

—No es eso... sólo creo que... hay muchas chicas aún más hermosas que yo...

—No digas eso, uno no debe guiarse por el físico, creo que te lo he dicho varias veces, la verdadera belleza está dentro de ti...

Katie sonrió, James siempre lograba hacerla sonreír así.

_when you're looking at the magazines_

_and thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong baby_

_Para mi eres perfecta, eres mi chica modelo..._

_cause you're my cover covergirl_

_i think you're a superstar yeah you are_

_why don't you know?_

_yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_it's what underneath your skin_

_the beauty that shines within_

_you're the only one that rocks my world_

_my cover girl_

Katie sabía apreciar los pequeños detalles que le hacía Axel, aunque sólo le hubiera regalado un chocolate, ella lo veía como algo maravilloso.

Un día, James salió con Axel para charlar sobre el próximo paso que daría: casarse con Katie, ya tenían seis años de relación.A James le parecía bien. Axel siempre le decía que ella era maravillosa, que era la mujer con la que él siempre había soñado estar. Doblaron una esquina, y ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Katie, unos diez pasos delante de ellos, sentada acariciando un perro sucio con el pelo enmarañado, y posiblemente ciego, ya que tenía dificultad para encontrar la mano de Katie otra vez.

Ambos retrocedieron y se ocultaron. Ambos sabían que ella no los había visto. Acordaron dejar eso en secreto, no le contarían a Katie que la habían visto alimentando y jugando con un perro callejero, ella por lo general no expresaba mucho su cariño hacia las mascotas.

_You gotta heart of gold_

_a perfect original_

_wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

Katie se había puesto triste por una imagen de Axel hace seis años. El con su novia, abrazados, viéndose directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse húmedos. James llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Katie arruinara su maquillaje para la boda.

—Ya no debería importarte esa.— Dijo señalando a la ex.— Era una bruja— Katie soltó una risita.— Es lo que Axel me contó... ella sigue soltera— Katie se sorprendió de escuchar eso.— A veces ese tipo de chicas no llegan nunca a casarse...

Katie no resistió la tentación de darle a James un abrazo.

—Gracias.— Le susurro al oído, James le correspondió el abrazo.

_and when i see that face i'd try a thousand ways_

_i would do anything to make you smile_

Katie caminaba, tomada del brazo por James, quien la llevaba directamente al altar, donde su futuro esposo la esperaba. La señora Knight lloraba como margarita, estaba sentada en la primera fila.

_Kendall estaría muy feliz por ti... _Katie pareció leerle el pensamiento.

_cause you're my cover covergirl_

_i think you're a superstar yeah you are_

_why don't you know?_

_yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_it's what underneath your skin_

_the beauty that shines within_

_you're the only one that rocks my world_

—... y usted, ¿acepta a Katie Knight, para amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta el fin de sus días, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto.— Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ahora los declaro... marido, y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta sentir el roce de sus labios, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba, ese beso no sería como los otros, ese beso significaría la unión de sus vidas, hasta que la muerte los separe...

_my cover girl_

_oh my cover girl_

_oh my cover girl_

_whoa_

_Mi chica modelo, eres tu..._

_my cover girl_

_whoa oh _

_My Covergirl_

_Te amo tal y como eres, para mi no hay nadie más..._

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Si alcance a subir el song-fic xD muy noche pero lo subí xD**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
